Listen
by Cassaroha
Summary: Logan is being bullied. His friends don't know except for one but she won't do anything. Just stands and watches. Eventually guilt makes her take action against them and get's Logan help but in doing so she loses her friendship with the boys, just when she needs them most.
1. Discovery

**Chapter 1**

I watch Logan leave, something's been up with him lately. I can tell he's been hiding something from us. I decided to follow him. I know it's wrong but I have a gut feeling and I always follow my gut feelings, well almost always. Nothing seems out of the ordinary and I was just beginning to wonder if I was wrong when he was dragged into an alley. I sprint into the alleyway just in time to see one of the guys from school fist hit Logan's face. I don't think, I sprint into the alleyway and swing my fist into the first guy I meet. He catches my weak punch esay and throws me onto the ground. The leader, Justin swings at Logan "I thought I told you no friends, you're gonna pay for that," he yells at Logan, my eyes widen in horror as his fist connects with Logan's gut. "I... I don't know why she... she's here. I promise I told no one" Logan stammers. I stagger to my feet "Logan didn't know I followed him," I say, Justin swings round "Shut it, bitch," he growls "Jack, keep her out of my way and make sure she keeps her mouth shut while I deal with this loser." he orders. Jack grabs my arms, twisting them behind my back. He kicks my legs until I fall onto my knees, he wraps an arm round my body. Pinning my arms against my sides while his other had is over my mouth.

I'm forced to watch as the bullies hurt one of my closest friends. When he's finished with Logan, Justin turns on me "Your turn now and I'm gonna make you regret coming to the nerd," he snarls, advacing on me slowly. The guy holding Logan runs over and helps Jack lift me off the ground. Logan staggers to his feet "Logan, I'll meet you at your house, but please don't stay" I beg him. Logan nod and hobbles off, fast.

Justin's fist connects with my face, then gut. Buy the end of the beating I feel like collapsing but Jack and the other guy are holding me up. Justin walks closer "Sweetheart if you don't want to... mess with you, and you know what I man by that. Then you are not tell anyone of this and you are to be with the nerd tomorrow." He whispers in my ear, fingers traveling lightly over my bruises. I shiver, a lump forms in my throat and I try to swallow. He pulls his arm back and I nod quickly, feeling ashamed that I gave in so quickly. He smiles creepily and I shiver "Good" he says motioning to the guys, the release me and I flop to the ground.

By the time I've got to my feet Justin and his friends are gone. Groaning I stand up and begin to make my way over to Logan's house.

* * *

**Logan's POV**

I feel as weak and pathetic as Justin said I was, but I knew I couldn't stand and watch Ellie get hurt. She had told me to go and I was afraid of what Justin might do if I stayed. I hobble as fast as I can back home and proceed to patch myself, covering the marks and bruises as much as I could before Ellie joins me.

I've just finished patching myself up when the phone rigns. "Hello," I answer, "Logan, dude where are you? Do you know where Ellie is?" Casey asks. Oops I think, I had forgotten about that. "Um, Ellie asked me to help her with a job she was doing so she could get it done faster," I lie "Well hurry up, if you two don't show up soon we'll start the movie without you." Casey threatens. I laugh "Don't worry, we'll be there." I say and click the phone down. Shoot I had completely forgotten about the movie night sleepover the six of us we're having.

* * *

**Ellie POV**

Logan patches me up really fast, I can see he'll make a great doctor one day. When he's finished I cover the bruises on my face with makeup and hope for the best. Than I call my sister to pick us up.

Amy grins when she sees my makeup. "I'm glad you're finally using makeup Li'll sis. You're starting to grow up. i force a smile "Yeah..." I mumble. Amy notices my glum mood and she cranks up the radio, urging me and Logan into singing along with her. By the time we're at Casey's we are all singing and I'm feeling a lot better.

Casey, Kendall, James and Carlos mush have been watching fo Logan and me to show up because the door is open before we even reach it. "Ellie, what job we're you doing that took so long?" James asks, "Why are you wearing makeup? And what happened to you're face Logan?" Kendall asks, looking at us hard. I pause "I was picking fruit for an old lady and I asked Logan if he could help. I accidentally knocked some of the top fruit down and they hit Logan. I'm wearing makeup because my sister did it up for me and I can't be bothered taking it off." I lie, not really expecting them to believe me but they do, although Logan is giving me a weird look and I know why.

* * *

_Ella... Ella... Ella what a weak loser you are. I know you can't keep the promise you made and it will only be a matter of tim till you break it and he gets you. Then I will get you too. No one will know who it really was._

**Please review. It would be really nice to know if it's good or not  
I need help with who it is that hates Ella/Ellie. Does anyone have any ideas?**


	2. Changes

**Chapter 2**

It's been a month and Logan is mad at me, like really mad. Not that I blame him or anything, I'm mad at me too. When Justin said he wanted me to be with Logan when he beats him, I thought I would be beaten too. I didn't realise I had to stand and watch like I didn't care, just so Logan will hate me. We pretend to be friends but we both know he hates me. He ignores me whenever he can. Tears roll down my face just thinking of him. I really wish I had the guts to do something more but I'm just to scared. I feel awful. I get off my bed and slip into the bathroom, taking with me the knife I have hidden there. I pull the knife across my wrist, it hardly makes a scratch but I still feel better anyway. I pull it across again, a little higher up. This time it bleeds.

There are about four or five new cuts by the time I'm finished. I feel better but I don't know how long I will feel semi happy for. I don't even know how long I'm going to be silent for. I feel as if I could snap at any moment or I feel detached, hollow and empty. My phone vibrates in my pocket, I pull it out. The screen flashes and unknown number.  
"Hello" I say, "Who is this?"  
"You've done better than I thought you would. I want more. Tomorrow I want you to hit your friend after I'm done with him. Got it?" Justin's voice comes out of the phone. I feel like I've been hit, all my energy is gone. I manage a weak yes and hang up. I curl into a ball on my bed and cry.

I'm still crying when my sister finds me later. "Are you okay?" She asks me, pulling me into her arms. "No" I sniff, burying my face into her shoulder. She doesn't ask any questions and just holds me tight. Eventually I pull out of her arms "I'm better now, thanks" I say with a smile, she looks uncertain but doesn't say anything about it.

* * *

**Kendall, James, Carlos, Casey POV**

Somethings up with Logan and Ellie, it's been nearly a month. Logan has become more clumsy or Ellie has been extremely clumsy and he's ended up with a bruise because of it. He's also been more hostile with her, they don't think anyone has noticed but we're their best friends. It would be wrong if we didn't know something was up. Neither of them are as happy as they used to be. Ellie wears makeup more often and clames it's because she's trying to be nice to Amy. We don't believe her though. What's the big deal? I just wish I knew what was going one.

* * *

_Ella... Ella... Ella, I wonder what a month of cutting has done to your wrists? It many ways you are strong but I can see you beginning to break. You can't bare to see your friend like this, he's mad at you and you can't blame him. What are you going to do now Ella? Justin's asked you to hit your friend but you can't do that. You know you can't hurt your friend. It's time to choose.  
You or him?  
Him or your friendship?_

**I'm sorry this is really short. It's not the best chapter ever.  
I still need help with who it is that hates Ella/Ellie. Does anyone have any ideas?**


	3. Known

**Chapter 3**

I don't know what to do. I feel so helpless. I can't hurt Logan, I know I can't but if I don't come up with a plan soon Logan and I are in big trouble. Logan already hates me, I dread to even think of how he's going to think of me if I do hit him. I have to come up with something!

I'm last out of class today and I notice Logan is too. We walk out of school together and I look over my shoulder, Kendall is watching us with an relieved look on his face. I smile to myself and turn face forwards again. The walk to the alley is silent, it's pointless talking, we don't have anything to say anymore. Justin's already there when we arrive. There's no hiding the fact he looks like the cat whose got the cream. Logan shuffles anxiously next to me as we stand there awkwardly. Mike grabs Logan and drags him further into the alleyway. Somehow I force my feet to move until I'm standing next to Jack. I force myself to watch as Justin brings his fist down on Logan. In a way I'm not watching, not really. I slip my hands into my pockets, making it look as casual as I can, I pull my phone out. I bring my hands behind my back, watching Justin and Mike the entire time, I text Kendall _Help - alleyway near Logan's house _as best I can without looking. Keeping it casual, I bring my hands in front of me and slip my phone into my pocket. Immediately I feel relief wash over me and I smile, knowing I've done something to help Logan.

Justin finishes hitting Logan and steps back, gesturing for me to take his place. I can't move, my mind won't process what's happening. I'd been hoping... wishing, Kendall would show up. Somehow I wake up. Justin's face is red with anger, he does not look happy. I close my eyes and listen to the slow crunch of footsteps. The footsteps are joined by other ones. I open my eyes panicked and almost sink to the ground with relief. Kendall, James and Carlos are here and Jack, Mark and Justin are running off as fast as they can. Justin stops just before he's out of sight "If I find out it was no accident, you will wish you had never been born nerd!" he yells. Logan goes pale. I feel horrible and suddenly very scared. Logan's going to tell the others everything and I'm going to look the bad guy. I can't face them. I can't face the reactions, knowing I let them down. I glance at them talking to Logan, Kendall's face get angrier and angrier. James is really red, I know he's really angry too. I can't even look at Logan and Carlos. Tears fall silently down my face as I quietly sneak past them.

Kendall's voice stops me before I got to far though, half of me is glad he stopped me, the other half is freaking out. All of me is ashamed. I turn around slowly and force myself to look at Logan surrounded by his friends. Friends who deserve him. Justin's threat flashes in my mind and suddenly I'm calm. No matter what happens tonight I'll do everything I can to help Logan. Even if I'm not their friend, They're still mine.

* * *

**Carlos POV**

I hate this! Logan has been so strong, keeping the secret for so long. How could we not know? And Ellie, this isn't something she would do. It has to be an alien from another planet in Ellie's form. I wish now I had followed the Ellie Alien when she left, maybe she would lead me to the real one.

~_flashback~_

_"Why would you do this?" Kendall yelled, not noticing the girl wince.  
"Kendall, I'm sorry" Ellie yells back, her voice nearly as loud as Kendall's.  
__"It's not me you should say sorry to Ella"  
"I'm sorry Logan. I'm really, really sorry. I wish I could change everything"  
"Yeah, well you can't do anything now, the damage is done. Just leave"  
"Kendall, you don't underst-"  
"Understand? I think I understand perfectly! You lied to us. I thought you were our friend"  
"And I am, I.. I"  
"You what. No true friend watches another friend get beaten. I don't want to see you near me, Logan, James, Carlos and Casey again"  
"Kendall..." Ellie starts to say but he's already walking away. Carlos is the only one who hears her phone. Who sees her look at the number. Who sees her face change from upset to fear? or was it determination?_

_~end of flashback~_

Why?

* * *

**Ellie POV**

I look at my phone. Knowing without looking it was Justin calling. I feel all the blood drain from my face, it's now or never. Even thought they won't know it, I'm going to fix everything. Determination replaces fear and I answer the phone. I give the details of where to meet and switch the phone off. I don't look back as I run as fast as I can to the street behind the park.

We all arrive at the same time. But now that I'm facing Justin again fear is beginning to take control. Taking a deep breath I beg him not to hurt Logan anymore. I tell him not to blame Logan for Carlos, James and Kendall arriving because I had told them to come. Justin laughs, his laugh sends a cold chill running through me. Eventually he speaks, "I know you text Kendall. I know how much you care for your friends, so why don't we strike a deal? Nothing happens to your loser friends if you become my girlfriend."

* * *

_Ella you owe a dept to me. He was all set to bash your brains in when I told him your little trick but I made him change his mind. I couldn't end it too soon. You have to let me have a little fun. The plot is written and it's time for the real show to begin!_

**Thank you so much for the reviews.  
I hope chapter is as good as the rest.**


	4. Spelling

**Chapter 3**

I weigh the pros and cons. Pro, I can make sure he doesn't hurt my friends, if I'm with him most of the time. Con, it will make my friends hate me more. Pro, Logan won't get hurt anymore. Con, I don't like Justin, he's scary. Pro, Amy will be happier if I have a boyfriend. Con, I don't want to be left alone with him. Justin punches me to get my attention. "I'll do it!" I say quickly, hoping to stop further pain. Justin smirks "Well then girlfriend, I'll pick you up for our first date at 6." He turns to leave "Oh and Ell's, no one needs to know about our little deal" with one more smirk and he's gone. I sink to the ground. Ell's? I already hate that name.

Amy is thrilled that I have a 'boyfriend'. Of course she doesn't know that he's violent. Why should she? It's not important information. Somehow, out of all my junkie clothes, she pulls together an outfit that even I admit is cute. By the time Justin arrives I look a combination of casual and amazing. Justin had tided himself up too and for the first time ever I saw him as someone other than a bully. That didn't last long though. As soon as we were out of sight of my house, he shoved me against a tree "Look happy and behave" he whispered in my ear. Than without giving me a chance to respond his lips crashed into mine. When he pulled away I could see two guys snickering behind him. They started making kissing faces and noises when we separated. "Whose the unlucky girl you've brain washed now, Justin?" One of them says, my heart sinks. I know that voice. "Your gonna regret that Knight" Just growls lunging towards Kendall. Terrified I grab his arm but in doing so I stepped out of the safety of the tree. All around me is a shocked silence. "I remembered Ell's, don't push it" Just growls at me, breaking the 30 second silence."E... Ellie." James chokes out my name, "How long?" Kendall asks at the exact same time. Justin smirks "Few months, we were having a good laugh werent we Ell's?" I try to smile and look as convincing as possible, although it probably looked something like a grimace. "Yes" I squeak out. James looks confused, "Ell's" he sputters but before I can say something else, Kendall is dragging him away with a sickened look on his face.

It's no surprise that I didn't enjoy the date. Any chance of it being fun was completely destroyed by that incident and all through it I couldn't help but wonder what they were saying to each other about me.  
I bet none of it was nice.

* * *

**Logan POV**

Ellie... Ella, best friend since I first arrived in Minnasota. It doesn't sound like her. It's not something she would do. I'm numb as I listen to Kendall recount over the phone what him and James saw. It could explain why she wore makeup or arrived late to a 'social gathering'. It doesn't explain why Justin beat her up when she followed me to the alleyway. Why? What changed? "I'm sorry buddy but she's gone to the dark side, we can't change it." Kendall says sympathetically before clicking off. I'm left alone to make sence of something that doesn't make sence at all.

I couldn't sleep well that night. Questions kept drifting through my mind. How could Ellie pick a bully over me... all of us? Why didn't she help me? Does she like me? Is she being forced to date him? Has she been acting all the years we were friends? Is she happy? Does he abuse her? Of course I received no answers and I had determined one thing. Whatever the reason, I wanted to observe the couple and if possible break them up. I had the starting's of a plan but I had to make sure it's perfect.  
I called Kendall.

* * *

**Ellie POV**

I dreaded school, all around me I could hear people whispering about me and Justin in the halls as I walked to my locker. I felt so exposed, defenceless and there was nothing I could do.

English was the only subject me, Justin, Logan, Casey, Carlos, James and Kendall share. It's impossible to say I'm not slightly nervous about the lesson. By now they probably know everything.  
Class started off well, until the reliever left the room and never came back. Being the leader he is Kendall took charge. "Who would like to do a spelling bee? And to make it more fun last boy and last girl on each team has to go on a double date with the last boy and girl from the other team." He announces to the class. Readily they all agree. In what seems a matter of moments Justin and I are the last pair left on our team and James and Casey are the ones left on theirs. Which is weird cause I'm not a strong speller.

* * *

_Ella, your friends have ruined a lot for me. Lucky for you my plans are flexible. Have fun with your friends, because you aren't going to see them after that date._

**I might change the last chapter cause it's not the same as the others.  
I hope you like this one better.**


	5. Double Date

**Chapter 5**

Nearly a week after the spelling bee I find myself nervously waiting for Justin to pick me up. Again my sister has put together a nice outfit and even I have to admit I look really great. I still don't know why or how Kendall arranged the double date, maybe I could ask James.

Immediately, from the expression on Justin's face when he picks me up, I can tell he isn't happy. The minute we get into his car he changes his attitude. "You had better not stuff this up Ell's or your precious 'friends'. I know a few people who wouldn't mind knocking them around for me." He threatens, starting up the car. I think I paled slightly when he said that. Before I though I was dealing with an aggressive kid but now. Now I know I'm dealing with an aggressive sociopath.

* * *

**James POV**

I can't believe Logan and Kendall dragged me into their crazy plan. I could be taking the hot new student out than be in a double date with Ella. I can't understand why they're so concerned about her, she let Logan be hurt by a bully because she was making out with him. I never pegged Ella as a whore but with parents like her's I shouldn't be surprised. Even though I'm a couple of minutes early Casey is already there. As I approach she gives me a small smile, I can tell she's not into this either and as I sit down she mutters "I'm so gonna kill Kendall for this"

Barely a minute passes before Ella and Justin join us. You can almost feel the awkwardness in the air. Ella gives us a weak smile while Justin glares at us and pulls out a seat so Ella can sit down, before he sits down next to her. Once everyone is seated a waitress comes and takes our order. Ell and Justin have a pizza they can share. I have and burger and Casey has a salad. Everything is awkward between us again as soon as the waitress leaves. In an attempt to star a conversation Ella asks me about my hockey. Before we know it, we are all talking like we used too.

The meal was great. Although watching Justin and Ella feed each other put me off a little. What were they, 2? I never pegged Ella as the mouche type and even though she tried to hide it, she was embarrassed. It did make me wonder if Justin had talked Ella into dating him. That could explain a little. If I know one thing about Ella is that she could be talked into most things, if you play the right card. I threw that idea out though, Ella wouldn't have been talked into watching a person being bullied, she wasn't cruel. Or so I thought a few weeks ago. I always thought I was a good judge of character, so why was Ella the only exception?

* * *

**Logan POV**

Carlos and I arrived just before the dinner was served, everything was going okay between them. Justin had been left out of the convrsation for a while, judging by the aggravated look on his face. The smirk on my face at Justin's displeasure was childish but I couldn't help it. Carlso was grinning too but that might be because he got a free corn dog.

Watching Ellie and Justin eat was not the highligh of my night. Ellie never seemed the one fore public displays of affection, if you could call it that. I mean, they are feeding each other! What were they? 2? I looke away. Why is Ellie going out with him?

* * *

_Are you excited Ella? I know I am. Logan and Carlso were spying on your dinner. So was I. Kendall's still mad at you, which is good. I need him to be. Even so I will speed up my plans, just incase they're smart enough to realise you aren't as happy as you pretend to be. Say goodbye to your friends (If you have any). Cause you, my friend are going to help us get what we want._

**It's Good Friday today! so I thought I'd put another chapter up, especially for easter.  
I hope you liked this one. I found it a bit boring and short.**


	6. Confrontation

**Chapter 5**

The date last night was horrible. My head hurts just thinking about it. I don't think I can ever live down the fact Justin and I fed each other! What were we 2? I wonder if James said anything about it to Logan. Logan, thinking of him makes me miss my friends even more. I wish I could change everything. If I had just said something to someone! The smell of waffles prevents further thoughts and I focus on getting ready for school.

Justin lives close to me, so every morning he walks with me to school. The walks to school are more awkward then Carlos mentioning something we have been trying to forget. Today He doesn't show up though and I have to walk to school alone. This makes me feel weird, thoughts run through my head, questions I can't answer.

I don't know what Justin is planing but it can't bode well.

My fears rise when I find a note taped to my locker and are confirmed when I scan the note. Ell's, the deals off. I'm breaking up with you. Thoughts about the double date fly out of my head. I don't know how I expected the relationship to end but I never pictured it like this. I go completely numb as my mind catches up on reality. I'm all alone, apart from Amy, I have no friends. Even though Justin isn't a friend, he was still company. Someone to talk to. My mind flickers to the knife in my pocket but the bell rings and I have to leave to class.

* * *

**Logan POV**

Ella and Justin don't sit next to each other in English. I can't help but feel hopeful. Maybe with him out of the way things will go back to the way they were. But just watching Ellie tells me that it's not going to be so simple. Her face is blank, I know she's trying to hide her feelings. No matter how hard she tries though she can't hide everything, like how jumpy she is or how her hands keeps slipping into her pocket and then pulling it out fast like she's been burnt. "Mr Mitchell are you paying attention?" Mr Johnson's voice tears me from the turmoil of my thoughts. Almost instinctively I answer the question I never heard him ask. His face goes a deep purple colour and he says nothing but continues with class. Inwardly I grin, knowing I got the answer right.

By the end of English 6 students have detention (including Kendall), 2 had to see Mr Johnson after class and Ellie has to see him after school. It's no wonder no one even dared like English as a subject. I'm pretty sure with a teacher as temperamental as Mr Johnson, no matter how much you adore the subject, if he takes it you will never want to do it again.

At lunch Fate puts me behind Ellie in the lunch line, giving me more time to observe her. Which sounds creepy but she won't talk to me and I miss her. It's weird how much more aware of her I am now we're not talking. I follow her to the table where she now sits. It's not until I start to sit down that she speaks to me. "Logan, what are you doing? You should be with your friends. You shouldn't be talking to me." Her voice is panicked. Unconsciously she tugs on her sleeves, a habit she does a lot recently. "Ellie, you don't need to take everything to heart. I know Kendall told you to leave our friends alone but we miss you. I know you and Justin broke up and I wish you would tell me about it." My tone is pleading but I don't care, all I want is my friend back. Ellie's face goes pale as I say the last sentence and she jumps up, leaving her food on the table, she turns around and leaves the canteen. The lunches forgotten I race after her. I'm not leaving her to deal with this alone. Something's bothering her and I have to know what.

I catch up to her at the library. Reaching out I grab her wrist to stop her from running off again. She flinches and pulls her wrist out of my grip. I can feel my stomach plunge in fear. I didn't grab her that hard so why is she standing in front of me cradling her wrist like I had? Slowly I reach out and pull her arm away from her chest. As gently as I can, I pull her sleeve up, revealing the cuts and scars decorating her arm. Shocked I drop Ellie's arm, it falls limp by her side. Tears are running down her cheeks but she doesn't say anything. She runs off and I don't follow.

I sink under the weight of guilt. How could I not see my best friend was hurting? That there had been more to the story than I was told? I want to be a doctor yet I couldn't pick up on depression. What kind of friend was I? Even though it made me look weak, I cried.

* * *

**Kendall POV**

Seeing any of my friends cry is the worst thing ever. But when I saw Logan in the library it was ten times worse. He was curled up alone, shaking. His eyes were red and puffy from crying and he was really white. For a moment we said nothing but sat there while Logan calmed down. "Who was it?" My voice breaks the silence. Logan looks down at his hands "Ellie" he mutters. I can feel the rage burning through me. When I eventually get on my hands on her she's going to need a very good hospital intensive care unit. James opens his mouth to say something but the bell rings. I don't care though. I've already heard enough.

All afternoon I come up with creative ways to make Ella pay. I could send her on a flight to France or I could accidentally let loose a pack of rabid dogs or... or I could convince her to go parachuting without a parachute. Eventually, believe it or not I ran out of ideas and had too spend the last 15 minutes of detention listening to Mr Johnson talk.

I almost collided with Ella leaving detention. Fate it seemed, was looking forward to our confrontation. When she saw me, she paled. Anger edged the great satisfaction I felt knowing that she was worried. Nervously she tugged on the ends of her sleeves and stood back to let me pass. Her face white and blotchy, like she'd been crying, was blank. Instead of sending warning bells though it only sharpened my anger and I lounged at her. "I told you to stay away from Logan" I hissed "what did you say that upset him so much" Panic covered the blank mask, "I-I don't know what you're talking about" then with surprising strength she pushed me off her and sprinted into the girls bathroom.

I had almost exited the school building when a young man stopped me. He was tall and looked about thirty years old. His eyes were dark but his hair was light. "Hey son, you wouldn't know where Ella Fisher is?" He asked in a bubbly voice, a fake smile plastered on his face. Instantly I disliked him. "Why?" I asked suspiciously. His smile dropped a bit "I'm her cousin and I was supposed to pick her up" "Prove it!" "Look kid, I don't need to prove you anything. My cousin couldn't pick Ella up and asked me if I could, since I was going over to their place for dinner. So either you get out of my face or point out where she is!" He said, his voice betraying little of the anger I am sure he felt. I sighed and showed him the correct hallway, pointing to him the correct classroom.

I watched silently as he walked to the class I had pointed out. He knocked politely on the door. After a few seconds it opened and Mr Johnson walked out. Ellie's cousin asked Mr Johnson something and they talked for a few minutes. Together they walked back into the classroom and after a few seconds Mr Johnson walked out carrying his stuff. He stopped when he saw me and an evil smile coated his face "Why are you worried about her? You aren't even friends with her anymore." Even though his words hit home I don't move. I keep my eyes locked on the classroom door. Suddenly the doors gone and I'm lying on the floor. What the hell! The teacher just attacked me! I pull myself up but he's waiting for me. His fist connects to my face and I stumble into the locker. Mr Johnson doesn't give me any time to recover before I get another punch, this time to the gut. Tightly he grabs my arm and drags me over to a supply closet. No matter how hard I try I can't shake off his grip. He throws me to the ground and throws himself on top of me. All the air rushes from my body and for a second I can't breath. One hand covers my mouth and the other slides into the pocket of my shorts. He grasps my phone and drags it out triumphantly. He pulls himself off me and I release the breathe I didn't know I had been holding. In a matter of seconds he's gone, leaving me trapped and alone in a dark room. I'm entirely dependant on Ellie and I'm not even sure if she will want to help.

With every minute that passes dread grows inside me, Ellie should be here by now. I should have heard her come past. But I haven't. Then my entire body freezes.

Is it just me or was that a scream?

* * *

_So Logie learned your little secret and even though Kendall hates you he still cares about you like a friend. Kendall's in trouble so why aren't you helping him out? Who cares if you got a little tied up._

**Yes! I got another chapter posted. Anyway for anyone that is confused. Kendall does still like Ellie, he's just really mad at her.**


	7. Taken

**Chapter 7**

Mr Johnson is so frustrating. I'm pretty sure he made me wait till after detention just to piss me off. After what feels like hours detention dispersed and I was allowed to go in, but not before a horrible encounter. I had forgotten Kendall had detention and almost walked into him. I jumped back in fright and stood back to let him pass. He looked at me and our eyes meet, it really shocked me to see how much anger there was held in them. In a split second he had me pinned against the wall. "I told you to stay away from Logan" He hissed "what did you say that upset him so much?" Panic flashed through me, what had Logan told them, "I-I don't know what you're talking about" I stammered and with strength I don't have I pushed him off, running for the girls bathroom, where he could not follow.

When I ventured out again Kendall was gone and Mr Johnson looked particularly annoyed "it's a good thing he's not here yet. Or else I would be behind schedule." He growled. My stomach knotted with fear Please don't be my father I prayed. It didn't take long until there was a knock on the door. Mr Johnson left me alone in the room so he could talk to the other man alone. Even though I know it's wrong, I listen to the conversation. I can only pick up on scratches like little pig... prize... hurry... and inside. I jump back quickly when the handle turns. The man is young probably in his early 30s. He looks me over and I him. Our eyes meet. His dark eyes bore into mine, sending a tremor through me. He murmurs under his breath "Quinty always picks the good ones." I don't say anything but my mind starts up, trying to figure out what it means. A deep chill rolls through me, though I don't know why.

The man proves me right when for the second time today I find myself held roughly against a wall. Frantically I look to Mr Johnson for help. To my complete and utter dismay he's not in the room. I never even saw him leave. Thinking fast I kick him hard in the groin. I sprint to the classroom door but he tackled me before I got there. Adrenalin and fear gives me the strength to struggle. He's stronger than I am and pins me down easilys . I stop struggling, there's no point wasting energy I might need to use later. Somewhere nearby I hear a door slam. I'm saved! I just have to make them aware of my predicament.

I relax in the mans tight grip and let him tie me to the chair. He stands there watching me. The minutes drag on, silently in my head I pray for him to turn around. It feels like an hours already gone when he does. I take a deep breath and before he turns around. I scream. He reacts instantly. Swinging his fist into my face. The chair I'm sitting on topples over, falling with a crash onto the floor. Pain burns through the arm I landed on but I don't cry out. He undoes the ropes around me and lifts me to my feet. I stumble back, away from the cico maniac. My eyes fix on the door, my only escape. "I don't think that's a wise idea" the man said. I remove my eyes from the door to look at him. A gun rested slightly in his hand. it's barrel trained on me.

I freeze. I don't know what I can do. Can't think of anything I can do other than surrender. Slowly I raise my arms above my head. I am a puppet on a string and he is my puppeteer. The smile on his face is vicious. I can't do anything and he knows it. He enjoys it." If you don't want a bullet in you, you will walk with me willingly out of here to my car. If you bolt or resist in the slightest way. I will not hesitate to shoot you." Not knowing what else to do, I nod. He smiles, satisfied, and beckons for me to follow him out the window.

* * *

**Kendall POV**

Silence follows the scream. My heart beats wildly in my chest, pounding like a drum in my ears. I don't know what to do. My usually trustworthy mind can't think of anything to help me out. I sit glumly in the dark praying that I just imagined the scream.

The next couple of hours are a blur, a mixture of banging on the door and sleeping. A while later I was woken up by the door opening, light flooded the dark room. I had to blink a few times as my eyes adjusted to the sudden light change. "Thanks" I tell my rescuer but they're already gone. I shrug my shoulder

To say mum wasn't upset is an understatement. She was frantic, asking where I'd been and why I didn't come home straight after detention. Listening to her go on about how dangerous it was on the streets alone made me wish I had stayed in the janitors closet.

The phone rings, interrupting mum in mid lecture. As mum leaves to answer it I flop onto the couch as today's events hit me. I couldn't have stood, even if I tried. "Kendall," mums voice breaks through the haze that is my thoughts. "The phones for you" I sit up slowly and grab the phone off her. "Hello, Kendall talking," I say into the speaker piece. "Hey Kendall, look, I wanted to talk to you about something." Logan's worried voice says back to me. "Logan what is it?"

"It's Ellie,"

"Is this about what happened at lunch because I swear I'll get her back for it."

"It's been bugging me all day and I know she doesn't want me to tell anyone but..."

"Logan quit rambling. What is going on? What happened today?"

"Sorry, I just don't know if what I'm doing is right."

"What happened at lunch Logan?"

" I wanted to talk to her. So I followed her to her table but when I tried to get her to talk she ran off. I chased after her and caught up to her at the library. I grabbed her wrist to stop her from running off and she flinched! I didnt even grabbed it that hard! She pulled her wrist out of my grip so fast, it was like I had burnt her. She stood there cradling it to her chest until I pulled it away from her and rolled up her sleeve. There were all these cuts and scars. How could I have not noticed it sooner?" Logan breaks. into sobs. I want to say something but I'm numb. My brains still processing what Logan said.

Eventually he calmed down but I hardly noticed. I still hadn't said anything. I was lost in my thoughts, questions I know the answers to but that I didn't want to admit.

"Kendall, dude! You still there"

"Yeah, I'm here. Just really shocked, ya know"

"Yeah I know. I still can't believe it myself."

"How long has she been doing it?"

"I don't know, she ran off before I could ask but she has been doing it for a while. Some of the cuts are almost healed."

"We'll confront her tomorrow. I wanted to ask her bout her cousin anyway"

"What cousin?"

"Long story, I'll tell you tomorrow"

"Kay, well night"

"Night"

* * *

**Ellie POV**

As soon as we're out of school property the man gives me a bottle of water. It's evident as soon as I open the lid that the contents of the bottle had been spiked. I screw the lid back on and hand it back the man " I'm sorry I don't take food from strangers" I said politely. A vein pulsed on his forehead and I had to refrain from smirking, he can do what he wants with me but I know I'm gonna do everything in my power to make it as difficult for him as I can.

He grips my arm, "Drink" he demands. I shake my head. "Theres something in the water. How do I know that I'm not allergic to what you put in there?" A sadistic smile slide over his face. "Your smarter than boss gives you credit for. But I wouldn't worry about allergic reactions, you have a lot worse coming your way." I shivered at the meaning of the words. Defeated I unscrewed the bottle lid and gulped now the contents. Almost instantly my world went black and I felt my head smash the pavement.

When I wake up I have no idea where I am. It takes a while for me to actually figure out what happened due to the pounding headache I have received. As everything comes back to me I scream.

My scream is followed by footsteps coming towards my door. I begin to panic as the footsteps draw closer to. I try stand up, not wanting to be caught in a weak position but almost immediately I fall back down. Another effect of that drug, I supposed. My head spins and when I finally regain all my vision back it is blocked by the man. He grabs my arm and uses it to haul me to my feet. My head spins again and I throw up over his front. If I hadn't felt so awful I might have smirked but all I do instead was groan.

The man hands me a bottle of water. Thankfully I unscrew the lid and gulp down large mouthfuls of the water. When I start feeling better, I hand the water back to the man. " thank you" I say trying to be nice but he just glowers at me "What was the cause of the scream that woke me?" He asked "what do you think? I was hoping my hero would hear me in time to save me!" I say sacastically, my head still to sore to come up with a reply that would piss the bastard off. Apparently though, my answer doesn't appear to satisfy him and he wacks me across the face. "Keep the noise down, you don't want to wake boss" he hisses as he exits the room.

Sighing I sit down, there is nothing left for me to do but sit and wait.

* * *

_I hope you said your goodbyes because there's no way you can leave now, unless I will it. Make yourself comfortable for the time being cause I can guarantee that soon it's about to become very uncomfortable soon. If only my brother could see us now._

**Sorry about the gaps between updates, I'm not exactly the most organised person ever :( I hope you enjoyed the chapter =) I'd also like to point out (although I'm sure you've already figured it out) but this fic IS focused on Ellie but I promise I'll put some angst in for the boys to ;)**


End file.
